Miracle Kiss
by Han Min Ji
Summary: Sungmin namja biasa yang selalu ditolak oleh namja dan yeoja yang disukainya karena kemanpuannya melihat hantu. Kyuhyun namja suram yang selalu dikerumuni banyak hantu. Saat keduanya tanpa sengaja berciuman hantu-hantu itupun hilang dari Kyuhyun !. a KyuMin fanfiction / Boys Love / RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

" Hai Ming ? "

" ng... nuguseyo ? " tanyaku

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, jadi aku menunggumu " jelasnya

"Denganku? Anu... Maaf tapi kau siapa? " tanyaku penasaran

"Kemarin kita berciuman lho.. sudah lupa ya? " jelasnya lagi

Kuteliti wajah tampannya lalu...

"Eeeeehhhhhh ?!" Namja yang di kerumuni hantu itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MIRACLE KISS**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Two/Threeshot

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Dan seperti biasanya Bunny is Mine... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Drama/Romance

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Haiiii... saya datang membawakan Fanfict baru ^^ ini Remake dari Komik yg berjudul sama yaitu _**MIRACLE KISS**_ karya _**NASHIZUKI Uta. **_Karena saya sangat suka dengan karya beliau akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi FF KyuMin...

All Sungmin POV

I Hope U like it ^^V

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Dengar ya! Kau itu memuakkan!"

Kenapa... kenapa seperti ini lagi.. hhuuuffttt...

"Tadinya kupikir kau itu manis, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi "

"Tapi... Woonie hantu yang mengikutimu jauh lebih memuakkan lho..." jawabku polos.

Hantu itu selalu ada di sekilingnya, selalu mengikuti kemanapun Woonie pergi.

"A ap- apa ? wajahnya terkejut saat aku mengatakan hantu

"Karena kau bilang bisa melihat hantu itulah aku jadi muak Ming! Kita putus saja!"

"Maaf Ming aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu lagi.. Aku pergi.." katanya sambil lalu

"Ta-tapi Woonie..."

Terjadi lagi...

Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku berumur 17 tahun, aku masih seorang pelajar dan aku bersekolah disekolah Pearl High School. Sekolah biasa, Teman biasa dan kehidupan yang biasa pula...

Itu Harapanku !

Tetapi sekolahku benar-benar bukan sekolah yang biasa, semua murid-murid disini berasal dari kalangan Jetset. Anak pengusaha, anak Duta Besar dan orang kaya lainnya.. Temanku juga bukan orang biasa.. lihat saja dari pakaian dan barang berharga yang mereka bawa.. ugh... benar-benar menyilaukan mata. Aku bisa bersekolah disini berkat bantuan Beasiswa yang aku dapatkan, tetapi untungnya semua murid-murid kaya yang ada di sekolah ini sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiranku yang hanya dikarenakan beasiswa, mereka dengan senang hati menerimaku..

Bagi mereka "**Anak yang berbakat sama sekali tidak pantas untuk di sia-siakan**" itu yang mereka katakan. Haahhhhh... beruntungnya dirimu Lee Sungmin..

Apa ? Beruntung ?

Tunggu dulu...

Tidak akan beruntung lagi setelah kau mendengar ceritaku yang ini. Aku seorang Lee Sungmin seorang anak yang biasa tetapi bersekolah di sekolah yang tidak biasa besarnya dan mempunyai teman yang luar biasa kayanya ini... bisa melihat HANTU !

Yah.. Hantu...

Ini adalah sebuah kemampuan yang aku punya sejak aku kecil, bisa melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Aku takut ? tentu saja tidak... aku sudah terbiasa melihat se seorang di kerumuni banyak hantu, seperti dalam kasus Woonie MANTAN kekasihku yang meninggalkanku kerena kemampuanku ini.

Karena kemampuanku ini juga aku sudah banyak ditolak oleh Namja dan Yeoja yang kusuka, mereka takut untuk berada di dekatku, tetapi aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan teman dari satu sekolahku. Aku takut mereka akan menjauhiku karena hal ini.

Tetapi setelah aku pikir-pikir... sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih lagi...

Sudah aku putuskan, aku tidak pernah mengatakan "**_aku bisa melihat hantu_**" lagi kepada siapapun, ini aku lakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih lagi..

Fighting Lee Sungmin (^0^)9

* * *

Semester baru, harapan baru dan aku harap bisa mendapatkan kekasih baru juga...

"Kyaaaaaaaa... kita sekelas Ming!" jerit Eunhyuk memekakkan telinga, dia kira aku tuli apa

"Iya Hyuk-ah aku sudah tahu " jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Apa ikan amismu sekelas kita juga? " tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja... HaeHyuk tidak akan bisa terpisahkan " ahhhh... bahagianya melihat mereka berdua, dua spesies yang berbeda. Yang satu ikan amis dan yang satunya lagi monyet... aku tidak tahu anak mereka seperti apa nantinya... -_-a

Deg..

Kyuhyun namja itu berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu terkesan suram malah.. tetapi...

Ap- apa itu ?

Itu kerumunan hantu ?! bagaimana bisa di tubuhnya di kerumuni hantu sebanyak itu ?

"Oke! Semua sudah datang? Duduklah.." songsaenim barujar di depan kelas, sangat kasihan melihatnya, pewaris Cho Group tetapi di kelilingi banyak hantu yang mengerikan,

tapi tunggu.. Ya tuhan.. kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan namja itu, dan.. dan dia duduk di sebelahku! OMG..

"Uhuk..." namja itu terbatuk

Ziiinnnggg...

Gawat! Hantu-hantu itu melihat kearahku. Aku jadi ingat perkataan Eomma "_**Ming kau mempunyai indra keenam yang kuat, kau akan dengan sangat mudah menarik hantu jadi, kau harus berhati-hati**_.. _**apalagi kau tidak punya kemampuan mengusir hantu.."**_

Tetapi aku tahu cara mengatasinya. Aku tidak boleh peduli dan bersimpati pada mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan harus kuabaikan. Itulah caranya !

"Hai Sungmin-ssi? " oh tidak Kyuhyun menyapaku

"Oh.. hai Kyu.. hehehe.."jawabku setengah tidak rela

_Hai juga... hihihi_.. suara hantu itu terdengar menyeramkan

Aku tidak berbicara padamu hantu bodoh! umpatku dalam hati. Tuhannnn... sampai kapan aku seperti ini ? Aishhh...

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

"Ming ayo kita karaokean? Mana tahu kau bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih baru.." Hyuk mengajakku

"Ahh.. maaf Hyuk-ah hari ini aku tidak ingin ikut" jawabku malas

"Waeyo? Apa kau sakit Ming ?" hyuk mendekatiku

"Anni... aku hanya sedang malas saja.. kalian saja yang pergi aku tidak apa-apa" sahutku meyakinkan

"Yasudah.. kami pergi ya Ming, tapi ingat lain kali kau harus ikut bersama kami Arasseo ?" mengapa wajahnya sangat serius saat mengatakan itu kkk~

"Ne.. monyet hiperaktif" sahutku

"Baiklah Ming.. Annyeong..." dia pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae.. haahh.. mereka serasi sekali... aku ingin punya kekasih T.T

"Annyeong.."

Huftt... gara-gara hantu itu, aku jadi kelelahan secara mental dan tidak mood untuk bersenang-senang. "Tapi hantunya tidak mengikutiku kan?" Aku melihat kebelakang tubuhku sambil menuruni tangga sekolah, tanpa aku sadari aku menabrak seseorang di depanku..

Bukh..

"Kyaaa..."

"Appo... maaf aku tidak sengaja dan tidak melihatmu.. Maaf" ungkapku penuh penyesalan walaupun butt ku sangat sakit saat menciun lantai tangga yang dingin ini.

"hah.. hah... aku juga salah kerena duduk disini"

Ouhh.. tidak... suara ini.. dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar aku dapat melihat wajah orang yang aku tabrak. Dan Binggo ! dia Kyuhyun namja suram yang sekelas denganku. Bersama dengan hantu yang selalu berada disekelilingnya. Huftt...

"Maaf.. aku sebenarnya agak sakit, tubuhku terasa lemah dan dadaku sangat sesak.. hah.. hah.." lanjutnya lagi.

_Dikelilingi hantu sebanyak itu, pantas saja tubuhnya menjadi lemah -_-_

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi" sahutku sambil berdiri

"Ehh... tetapi kalau berada didekat Sungmin-ssi aku measa sedikit ringan"

_huh.. tentu saja ringan karena setengah hantunya mendatangikuuuu..._

"Oh.. begitu ya, ah tapi maaf Kyu-ssi aku lagi terburu-buru, aku duluan ya.." aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini bisa-bisa hantu itu malah mengikutiku.

"iya..." jawabnya

Tetapi saat aku melangkah kakiku tiba-tiba tergelincir dan aku tidak sempat berpegangan pada apapun, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku karena sebentar lagi kepalaku pasti membentur lantai tangga yang dingin.

"Awas...!"

Dan..

Chuu...

Ini aneh aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan juga... bibirku seperti ada benda lunak yang menekannya.. bukankah tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun? jangan katakan aku jatuh menindih Kyuhyun dan menciumnya? Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.. aku melihat sepasang mata yang tertutup. Oh... tidak... Dengan terburu-buru aku bangkit dan...

Wuuuuzzzhhhhh...

Hantunya lenyap ? Apa yang terjadi ?

"Ah.. Maaf Sungmin-ssi..."

"Kyaa.. Maafkan aku Kyu-ssi, selamat tinggal !" tanpa mendengar perkataannya aku langsung berlari turun dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Dan tanpa kuketahui seseorang yang baru saja aku tinggalkan tersenyum penuh arti, anni... lebih tepatnya menyeringai..

Setelah ini kau tidak akan tenang Lee Sungmin...

* * *

Esoknya...

"huftt.. pagi-pagi kenapa sudah malas kesekolah.. ingat Lee Sungmin ciuman kemari hanya sebuah kecelakaan! Bersikaplaah biasa di depan Kyuhyun" semangatku pada diri sendiri, sebenarnya aku sangat malu seandainya aku melihat Kyuhyun hari ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus sekolah..

Eh...

"Wah.. tampannya.."

"Siapa dia? Anak baru ya?"

"Dia sangat kerenn..."

Kenapa dengan wanita-wanita ini? Ehm... sepertinya ada anak baru yang akan masuk, wajahnya sangat tampan, rambut ikal berwarna coklat, dan kulit putih pucat. Benar-benar seperti malaikat atau iblis tampan... aku bersumpah dia menyeringai..

Kembali kesoal ciuman tadi.. kalau aku bertemu Kyuhyun apa yang harus aku katakan ? tapi kalau harus ciuman aku ingin denagn namja tampan yang aku lihat tadi.. huftt...

" Hai Ming ? "

" ng... nuguseyo ? " tanyaku

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, jadi aku menunggumu " jelasnya

"Denganku? Anu... Maaf tapi kau siapa? " tanyaku penasaran

"Kemarin kita berciuman lho.. sudah lupa ya? " jelasnya lagi

Kuteliti wajah tampannya lalu...

"Eeeeehhhhhh ?!" Namja yang di kerumuni hantu itu...

" Kau tidak mengingatku Ming? Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun..." dia Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan amat manisnya.. aku benar-benar terpana melihatnya, pahatan indah Tuhan ada di depan mataku

"Maaf, soal ciuman kemarin"

"Eh..."

"Tapi aku senang bisa berciuman denganmu Ming"

"Eehh..."

"Begitu kau menciumku.. seolah-olah di tubuhku tumbuh sayap. Aku jadi ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan bibirmu yang lembut Ming " oh Tuhan tolong aku... kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini

" Kyuhyun-ssi jangan bercanda..."

"Panggil aku Kyu...

"K-Kyu..." dengan gerakan yang cepat Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, menyeretku sampai ketaman belakang sekolah yang sunyi dan menghempaskan tubuhku ketembok, mengukungku dengan kedua tangannya agar aku tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Ming.. kau tahu sesuatu tentang keanehan tubuhku kan?" sifatnya ikut berubah juga

"Tu.. tunggu Kyu.." aku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia Kyuhyun semkin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Ming, dan kalau kau tidak memberitahuku.. aku akan menciummu lagi.." ohh.. seringaian itu..

"Atau kau memang mau kucium Ming?"

"Eeehhhh..."

TBC or END ?

RCL Juseyo ^^V

Gomawo #Bow


	2. Chapter 2

"Ming maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang teramat manis

"Eehh.." apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya..

"kau ingin punya seorang kekasih bukan?" apa maksudnya?

"Dari mana kau tahu Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum Ming, bahwa kau ingin mempunyai kekasih" ucapnya santai

"Tapi..."

"Jadilah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun" uajrnya memotong perkataanku

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya..." ujarnya menggantung. Ohh.. perasaanku mulai tidak enak..

" Kalau aku dikerumuni hantu, kau harus menciumku." Dia menyeringai lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**MIRACLE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Two/Threeshot

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Dan seperti biasanya Bunny is Mine... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Ghost/Romance

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Haiiii... saya datang membawakan Fanfict baru ^^ ini Remake dari Komik yg berjudul sama yaitu _**MIRACLE KISS**_ karya _**NASHIZUKI Uta. **_Karena saya sangat suka dengan karya beliau akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi FF KyuMin...

All Sungmin POV

I Hope U like it ^^V

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Hantu..?"

Akhirnya aku menyerah juga... tekad yang aku buat kemarin malah sudah kulanggar hari ini.. haahh... dasar Lee Sungmin payah..

"Ne.. Kurasa tubuhmu gampang dikerumuni hantu, tapi sepertinya semua hantu itu sudah terusir, setelah kita berciuman" ucapku jengkel

"Hmm..."

Sudah kuduga.. pasti dia akan bilang aku memuakkan. Bodoh... seharusnya tidak kukatakan.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah menolongku Ming.. jeongmal Gomawo" senyumnya.. itu senyum yang paling tulus yang pernah aku lihat. Dan ini pertama kalinya ada yang berterima kasih kepadaku

Deg..

Deg...

"Ah.. ne.. cheonma.." pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.. kenapa jantungku seperti ini? ahh.. aku sangat malu

"Ming maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang teramat manis

"Eehh.." apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya..

"kau ingin punya seorang kekasih bukan?" apa maksudnya?

"Dari mana kau tahu Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum Ming, bahwa kau ingin mempunyai kekasih" ucapnya santai

"Tapi..."

"Jadilah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun" uajrnya memotong perkataanku

"Aku akan menuruti semua keingiinanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya..." ujarnya menggantung. Ohh.. perasaanku mulai tidak enak..

" Kalau aku dikerumuni hantu, kau harus menciumku." Dia menyeringai lagi..

"Kau boleh berbuat sesukanya padaku, dan aku bebas dari hantu. Ini jadi semacam perjanjian"

Perjanjian? Kenapa hatiku seperti ini saat Kyuhyun mengatakan perjanjian. Tapi yang lebih parah.. sepertinya aku sudah dikuasai makhluk yang lebih berbahaya dari hantu...

.

.

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyu kemarin gak masukkan? Kemarin gak ada namja sekeren ini, deh~"

"Rumahmu di mana Kyu? Aku boleh tidak bermain kesana~"

Huuhhh... dasar yeoja centil.. benar-benar pengganggu dan berisik! Bagaimana tidak mereka mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di samping mejaku. Dan suara mereka.. manja yang dibuat-buat. Pandanganku kembali kuarahkan kedepan dan mendapati Enhyuk sedang melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Pluk.. aku memegang bahunya

"Apa kau juga ikut-ikutan menyukainya Hyuk-ah? Tanyaku penasaran

"Mwo? Maldo andwe! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih Ming, dan kekasihku amat tampan dan dalam kamus hidupku Hyuk hanya untuk Hae, dan Hae hanya untuk Hyuk. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Lalu kalau kau tidak menyukainya mengapa memandangnya seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi

"Begini.. ini sangat aneh Ming.. waktu kelas 1 aku sekelas dengannya, tapi dia tidak menarik sama sekali dan suram. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berubah secepat itu ya Ming?"

"K-kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku Hyuk-ah.. tentu saja aku tidak tahu" ujarku berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku katakan bahwa Kyuhyun berubah dikarenakan ciuman dariku kan...

"Mulai sekarang.. bolehkan aku memanggilmu Kyu~" sahut yeoja disampingku

Deg.. deg.. deg...

Huuhh... dasar sok akrab umpatku dalam hati. Pasti sekarang pipiku menggembung.. aku punya kebiasaan yang selalu menggembungkan pipiku saat sedang kesal, dan wajahku akan sangat jelek saat melakukannya

"Ming.. KYEOPTA" pekik Enhyuk sambil menarik pipiku

"Akh.. sakit Hyuk..." sungutku

"Jangan menggembunggkan pipimu seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat menggemaskan Ming"

"Kyu~~ bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" ternyata mereka belum pergi juga, aku heran mengapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja-yeoja ini. Kalau dia menjawabnyakan mereka akan cepat pergi dari sini dengan malas aku melihat kearah samping tepat dimana Kyuhyun duduk.

Deg..

Apa aku salah lihat...? Kyuhyun sedang memandangku sambil tersenyum..

"kkk~ tapi maaf nona-nona yang berhak memanggil namaku dengan nada manja hanya kekasihku, Lee Sungmin. Ya kan Ming chagie~" ucapnya. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku

Aneh... wajahku panas.. dan debar jantungku ini...

Deg.. deg.. deg...

tidak terdengar siapa-siapa kan?

.

.

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_._

_._

_._

"Ayo mengaku Ming sebagai sahabatmu kami berhak tahu, ceritakan dari awal tentang kedekatanmu dengan Kyuhyun !"

Oh.. tidak duo ikan dan monyet ini tengah menyanderaku.. siapapun tolong aku..

"A-Awal kedekatan yah..." apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Haha.. Tolong jangan menggoda Sungmin lagi"

"Eh.. Kyu ?" Kyuhyun datang dengan tertawa sambil menghampiriku

"Apa kau lupa kita janaji makan siang bersama Ming?" ujarnya membelai pipiku

Eeh..

"Tapi aku gak jan..."

"Maaf ya kekasihku kupinjam dulu" tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku dia langsung menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Keren... Dia sangat keren Hae"

"Aish... Pasti dia operasi plastik Hyuk"

"Sepertinya tidak Hae..."

"Aisshhh... baiklah kau pacaran saja dengannya" ujar Hae keluar dari kelas

"Ohh.. Hae~ jagan marah.. Aku hanya mencintaimu.. Hae~~"

"Molla..."

.

.

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_._

_._

_._

"Sikapmu jadi kekasih sangat berlebihan Kyu. Aku jadi malu, Hyuk dan Hae pasti terkejut melihat sikapmu tadi"

"Benarkah?" ujarnya. Tentu saja benar !

"Kau suka kekasih yang lebih pendiam? Aku bisa saja menyesuaikan dengan seleramu Ming."

Nyutt..

Jangan-jangan..

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku?

Iya... Walau Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan dia menyukaiku... Kenapa sangat menyakitkan saaat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu? Apa aku sudah menyukainya?

"Kau benar Kyu.. Ini Cuma sebuah perjanjian.."

ya.. ini hanya sebuah perjanjian, tidak akan mungkin dia menyukaiku..

Deg... Perasaan ini...

Kyuhyun !

"Ugh!..."

Brukk..

Begitu aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat Kyuhyun sudah jatuh kelantai. Hah.. Kyuhyun dikerumuni hantu lagi.. Ottokhe? Ottokhe?

_Hihihihi...  
_hantu wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan,dengan wajah yang hancur berlumuran darah. Dan hantu-hantu itu semakin banyak yang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sama menyeramkannya, aku tidak tahu apa penyebab kematian mereka.

"Ming..." suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ne.." apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah.. Matta.. Aku harus menciumnya! Tapi aku yang mencuimnya duluan.. Andwee...

Srett...

"Kumohon.. cepat cium aku Ming" ujarnya sambil memegang tanganku. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu sedikit eerrr...

Deg... deg...

Kau curang Kyu, memintaku menciummu dengan wajah yang seperti itu..

Perlahan aku mendekat kearahnya.. wajahku benar-benar panas sekarang.. dan...

Chuu...

Wuuuzzzhhhhh...

Dengan perlahan aku memgangkat wajahku dari Kyuhyun, tapai Kyuhyun mencekal tanganku..

"Tunggu Ming.. Hantunya belum hilang"

Chuu...

Tidak mungkin! Aku mulai berontak untuk menghindar dari ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Kau bohong Kyu! Hantunya sudah menghilang dari tadi" pekikku keras

"Maaf ya Ming, saking lembutya ciumanmu, aku jadi tidak ingin berhenti" ujarnya sambil membelai pipiku.

"Dari pagi aku berharap agar cepat dekerumuni hantu.. kkk~" dia menyeringai

Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa hanya aku yang berdebar-debar seperti ini, kau ingin aku cepat mati ya Kyu, kau menyiksa jantungku Bodoh...

"Oh ya Kyu.. Ulurkan tanganmu"

"Hm? Untuk apa Ming?" ucapnya penasaran

"Sudah, cepat ulurkan" lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya. " Dulu Eommaku sering mengucapkan mantra untukku.. Buka kedua telapak tangan, gambar bintang 3 kali lalu, satukan telapak tanganmu.." semua aku praktekkan pada tangan Kyuhyun langsung.

"Lalu ucapkan.. Kumohon lindungilah Kyuhyun.." ujarku sambil menutup mataku "Hehehe.. tapi mantranya tidak dijamin ampuh Kyu.. Eoh? Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." aku melambai-lambaikan tangunku pada wajahnya dan yang dilakukannya hanya terus memandang wajahku dari tadi lalu dia mulai tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ming... tapi aku sudah memilikimu Lee Sungmin. Itu sudah cukup bagiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin.. kenapa.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Deg..

Deg..

Ternyata... ternyata aku menyukai Cho Kyuhyun...

"Ya Ming kenapa kau diam? Hmm... sebagai balasan kau sudah mengusir hantu dan mengajarkan mantra tadi, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Sudah pernah aku katakan,kan? Akan aku turuti semua keinginanmu."

Ah.. benar.. aku tahu bagi Kyuhyun aku hanya seorang kekasih kontrak.

"Kau mau apa Ming?" ujarnya lagi

"Euhmm.. Kencanlah denganku Kyu.."

Yah.. Kencan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika seperti ini terus.. Aku menyukainya dan itu menyakitkan...

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC ^^

Ini adalah ff yang baru saya remake jd ini bukan repost ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas.. tapi masih ada yang mau baca ff saya kan?

Maaf kalau chap ini sedikit lebih pendek.. Dan bwt Cho Na Na gomawo atas sarannya, sebenarnya dari awal saya uda pengen buat yg seperti itu, tp karena di komikny gak ada jd akhirnya di chap 1 gak saya buat. Tp di chap 2 ini uda saya buat kok walaupun sedikit kkk~

Saya benar" berterima kasih karena ternyata Miracle Kiss bisa diterima..#Bow

Akhir kata RnR Juseyo :D

DAN TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW FF ABAL" SAYA INI...

Thank's to:

**paprikapumpkin, Cho Na Na, ayyaLaksita, BabyRiihyun, Kyumin EvilAgyeo, Zen Liu, KobayashiAde, lyaxueSiBum, WineKyuMin, janie4750, Park Heeni, kikkurone, kim soo jong, ShinjiWoo920202, 1307, sissy, Ranny, AdeKyuminJoyer, Miru, Hyukies, princess Kyumin, fariny ^^  
**


End file.
